


Spectacular is overrated

by draca (wyvernwolf)



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernwolf/pseuds/draca
Summary: An imperfect, perfect first kiss.





	Spectacular is overrated

Their first kiss isn’t at all what Eggsy had thought it would be like. They’d been building up to it for months, not really their choice, every time an opportunity popped up something always happened to stop them. Usually something that involved people coming after them with guns, so Eggsy is more or less alright with missing out on kissing Harry if it meant they’d both live.

Still, Eggsy is expecting something pretty fucking spectacular when they finally do kiss.

When it finally does happen, it’s not in Paris or Rome, or on a boat or anywhere remotely romantic. Instead it’s the most mundane of settings, the back of their Kingsman cab whilst they’re stuck in traffic.

Eggsy still has no idea how it happens. They’re not even flirting, just talking idly about what to have for dinner later and then suddenly Harry’s leaning forward, ignoring that their driver and most definitely Merlin are probably watching them.

His face is so close that Eggsy has to blink rapidly so he doesn’t go cross eyed from how intently he was focussing on Harry’s mouth.

Then it’s happening, Harry’s lips are within millimetres of finally touching his; and they fucking bump noses.

An awkward laugh and a bit of rearranging and now they’re both leaning in, but this time their glasses bash together.

Eggsy snatches his pair off with a muttered curse and chucks them behind him. He knows that because Merlin is a nosey git and a not-so-secret voyeur, he’d be watching them and laughing at them and he’s pretty sure the coughing fit their driver is having is fake and just him covering up his snickers. He hates them all.

And then Harry is right in front of him again, a soft smile on his fac. He tilts his head just so and their lips finally touch.

It’s nice. Harry’s lips are so very, very soft and they feel nice, but- Eggsy is rather disappointed.

His toes don’t curl.

The earth isn’t moving, there are no fireworks lighting up behind his eyes and there are no choruses of angels singing them along.

Instead he can feel the handle of Harry’s Rainmaker digging into his thigh, the way he’s had to twist to face Harry is making his back muscles twinge and if he opens his eyes, he knows he’ll see their driver watching them using his rear view mirror.

Eggsy decides he’s not involved enough if he can worry about their driver and maybe the fireworks will happen if they’re having a proper snog and none of this chaste kissing business. Harry must have the same idea because Harry tilts his head just as Eggsy parts his lips which is bad because somehow their teeth clack together and then the corner of Harry’s glasses poke him in the eye.

“Ow,” Eggsy says as he pulls away, rubbing his eye. He’s not pouting. He’s a grown up. But this is ridiculous. He knows that their whole relationship has revolved around either one of them getting hurt, but Christ. Is it too much to expect their first fucking kiss doesn’t involve pain as well.

He’s this close to calling it all off when Harry pulls his hand away and leans forward to kiss his eye gently.

“I’m sorry,” he murmurs gently, warm breath gusting over Eggsy’s cheek. Eggsy feels like his heart is going to beat its way out of his chest.

Then he cups Eggsy’s face in his oh-so-large hands and tilts Eggsy’s head just so.

“Focus only on me,” he whispers next and brings their lips together again and _oh_.

Eggsy’s toes still don’t curl and the earth refrains from moving under him. The only movement he can feel is the vibration of the car under them. There are no fireworks unless the traffic lights count and the chorus of angels are conspicuous in their absence. Their driver is still staring at them and Merlin is probably making rude comments back at headquarters, but Eggsy honestly couldn’t give a fuck.

Because he can smell Harry’s familiar scent surrounding him. It reminds him of Harry’s rooms in the Mansion, of Harry’s house and of all the times they’ve sat next to each other discussing everything from missions to how Daisy had lost her first tooth.

And he can feel Harry’s hands large and warm and gently cradling his face like he was something fragile and precious.

It’s far from perfect, but at the same time it is perfection.

Because it’s Harry’s lips on his.

Harry’s hands on his face.

Harry’s body, curled as close as he can get in the tight confines of the car and making Eggsy feel like he’s found home.

It’s Harry.

And that’s enough.

Spectacular is overrated anyway.


End file.
